Double Agent Bull
by AKay1297
Summary: When Carter is faced with the opportunity to use Bull as a tool to get Donnie to go out with her, she pounces on the chance. But as she spends more and more time with Bull, will she still want to go out with Donnie? Or will Donnie blind her to the chance of a relationship with someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the Princess Protection Program or any of the characters. Now that that's out of the way, I wanted to write this fic because there are an upsetting lack of Bull/Carter fics out there. So, I decided to write my own. Enjoy and please review!**

Pissing off Rosie had probably not been the best plan. Granted, he hadn't been entirely sure what was going to happen when he pressed the red buttons, but listening to Chelsea never ended well, so he could have guessed what would have happened. Bull sat in front of Donnie in class, regretting the whole incident at the frozen yogurt shop over the weekend. He was mainly regretting the fact that now he had to deal with two pissed off girls. Mainly Carter.

Carter pissed off was not a pretty sight, and he knew there was no way he was going to make it through the day without experiencing her wrath. Speaking of the devil, she walked into the classroom, just as he was thinking about her wrath. She narrowed her eyes at him and kicked his desk as she walked by.

Scratch what he'd said about Carter pissed off not being a pretty sight. She was always pretty. It didn't matter if she was kicking his desk, shoving a cone of frozen yogurt into his hair, or taking inventory of the bait at the shop. He hated when he started thinking about her that way. He'd had a crush on her for years, but he'd had to pretend to forget her name just like Donnie whenever he was around her. Donnie could never find out about his feelings for Carter. And Brooke definitely couldn't. Brooke had a hold over him that he couldn't find a way out of... she'd stolen his virginity two years before and ever since, he hadn't been able to escape her reign of stupidity.

He sat through the class, mulling over what he could do to get Carter to forgive him. Sure, they hadn't really had much interaction, but he didn't like that she was mad at him. The bell rang at the end of class, and everyone got up to leave. Carter brushed past him, but he managed to grab her hand as she walked. He could practically feel her eyes rolling as she turned to face him. "What, Bull?"

"I wanted to apologize," he was sincere about it, but he could tell she didn't believe a word he was saying. "I'm not lying, Carter. I wanted to apologize. I already told Rosie I was sorry, and she forgave me."

"Yeah, well Rosie forgives far too easily," she tugged her hand from his and walked out of the classroom. He grabbed his books and rushed after her. But before he could get far, Donnie blocked his path with an arm across his chest. "Where are you going?"

"I was just..." he trailed off, remembering what he'd told himself during class. Donnie couldn't know. "I was just going to ask her for a deal on bait. My dad and I are going fishing this weekend, and you said she's the most gullible person when it comes to exchanging bait for goods and services."

Donnie looked a little confused and annoyed, but he removed his arm and let Bull keep walking. When Bull reached the hallway, he looked both ways, but Carter was nowhere to be found.

What the hell had that been about? Bull couldn't seriously be trying to apologize. And Carter was definitely going to need to talk to Rosie about this whole forgiving him thing. He didn't deserve to be forgiven, whether he was trying to apologize or not.

"Rosie!" She called for her friend when she enter the house that afternoon. She hadn't seen the other girl all day at school, and she had a couple of things to say to her.

"Yes, Carter?" Rosie appeared, straight backed and proper as always. "Did you need anything?"

"You forgave Donnie? Seriously?" Carter dropped her backpack carelessly on the ground and folded her arms across her chest as she stared at the princess.

"Yes," Rosie stared at her in confusion. "What is wrong with that?"

"That's complete bullshit is what's wrong," Carter huffed.

Rosie looked appalled. "Carter Mason! Watch your mouth!"

Carter snorted. "You're not my mother."

The princess raised her head haughtily. "No, but I am a princess, and I refuse to be spoken to in that low language." She lowered her chin and smiled at her friend. "Besides, Carter, you know you shouldn't swear so much."

"This is why I love living with just my dad," Carter rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you do," Rosie said, an amused smile tipping up the corners of her mouth. "You know, Bull deserves to be forgiven."

Carter snorted again. "No, he definitely doesn't. He embarrassed you in front of the entire school. And speaking as someone who's been embarrassed in front of the whole school many times before, let me tell you that the people who embarrass us deserve every aspect of revenge we can devise to subject them to."

Rosie smiled hugely. "Hey, you almost sounded like a princess just then!"

Carter rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well don't get used to it. In about two minutes, I will revert back to the swearing, low down, bait girl you know and love."

Rosie shook her head ruefully at her friend, but hugged Carter. "Forgive him," she said warningly and playfully as she walked off with a knowing smile.

Well, Rosie might think she knew what Carter needed to do, but Carter knew she didn't need to apologize to Bull. But the more she thought about whether or not to apologize to Bull, she thought more about Bull. He was Donnie's best friend. Maybe if she could get Bull to like her, he could help her get Donnie to like her. It wasn't exactly playing with his heartstrings. She didn't need to get Bull to fall in love with her or anything, but maybe of she forgave him, he'd help her out with her problem.

She smiled to herself, a plan forming in her mind. She would get Donnie to remember her name. And she was even going to aim a little higher than that. Donnie was going to go out with her by the homecoming dance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry it's been so long since an update! I honestly thought I was writing this for myself, so when I checked in and realized I actually had followers, it made me happy! So here's chapter two! And don't worry, I do plan on finishing this, even if it takes me forever to update. So I apologize in advance, just in case. Please review, it honestly does make the writing process a lot easier when I know what people are thinking. Enjoy!**

Carter strode into class the next morning, her mind set on beginning her plan to get Donnie to go to homecoming with her. Phase One: Forgive Bull. He was her lynchpin. Without him, her entire plan fell apart, as well as her possibly bright future with Donnie. Glancing around the classroom, she spotted Bull. Bingo.

He was such a creature of habit. Every day, he showed up in homeroom nearly an hour early to do the homework he didn't do the night before. At least that was what she thought he did... If it wasn't what he did she seriously didn't want to know what it was he did do. Shaking off those thoughts, she plastered her best sweet smile on her face.

If she was going to get anything out of Bull, it would require some near prostitution. She stepped in front of him and planted her hands on her hips. When he finally looked up at her, his eyebrows were raised. "Can I help you, Little Miss Unforgiving?"

Okay, so maybe he wasn't going to fold as easy as she thought. "Well, I was going to say that I was about to forgive you, but now that you said that-" She whirled on her toes and began to walk out of the room. So she had a quick temper. Since when was that a crime? But, unfortunately for her temper, Bull wasn't giving up that easily.

"Carter, don't go." He was grinning when she turned back around to face him, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm glad you forgave me. I accept your forgiveness and inquire the reason for your change of mind."

Carter narrowed her eyes at him. "What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" He looked genuinely confused at her question.

"Why are you talking like that?"

He gave her a pitying half smile. "Like I actually have half a brain in this attractive head of mine?"

Her lips tipped up in a smirk. "Like your head is actually attractive." She flashed him one last smug smile and turned around to walk out of the classroom. She hadn't gone three steps when Bull's hand pulled her back.

"Wait, that's it?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "What do you mean?"

He raised his eyebrows in return. "Well, I could have sworn we were flirting just then. And then you just turned around and walked away." He knew he had just put his foot in his mouth when her face darkened with fury. He just had no clue what he'd said. There was no way she hadn't been flirting with him. Those smirks were sexy as hell and the tension between them could be cut with a knife. He loved it. Mainly because he loved- no, he couldn't go there. Associating feelings with her would probably only end in disaster.

"There's no way in hell I would ever flirt with you," she snapped. "I just wanted your help on the English project."

He looked taken aback. "I would love to help you with the English project."

She looked at him skeptically, but nodded eventually. "Okay. Meet me outside the school tomorrow afternoon at three o'clock. Bring Romeo and Juliet."

He smiled. "You know that could be interpreted so many ways." She narrowed her eyes and walked out of the classroom.

"How could he think I was flirting with him?" Carter ranted, pacing in front of Rosie in her room. "I mean, I was _mean_ to him. In what alternate universe is that flirting?"

Rosie sat there in silence.

Carter held out a hand impatiently. "Well?"

"Oh, you actually want me to speak this time?" Rosie looked mock surprised. "Because the last two times you asked for my opinion, I opened my mouth and you just kept talking."

Carter rolled her eyes at the princess. "Fine, fine. What do you think?"

"I think," Rosie began slowly, looking at Carter. "That you were subconsciously flirting with him. But it could have been just practice flirting for Donnie." She rushed to add.

Carter narrowed her eyes. "You're lucky I like you." She stormed out of the room. Rosie watched her go with raised eyebrows. There was no way Carter's ingenious plan was going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, there! To my very few followers, I'm really sorry, but I'm putting this fic on an indefinite hiatus. I just lost my inspiration. If I can find the inspiration again, I'll definitely come back to it, because I love the idea. But I just don't have the inspiration I need to continue right now. I'm sorry!**


End file.
